Life, Love, and Weekends
by Nine1
Summary: Daisuke looks forward to a nice, long weekend... Daiken/Kensuke fluff, along with other pairings, all inside.


A/N: Okay, I started with a friendship fic with Dai, Takeru, Miya, and Kari, and then Taiorato snuck in, and then, strangely, so did Jyoumiyashirou, Takari, and eventually a whole lot of Daiken fluff. Hey, it's all one big fluff ball, so I don't mind! Summary: Some of the DDs enjoy getting out of school for the weekend. That's pretty much it...so, you mind reading and reviewing? I knew you wouldn't. This was an attempt to break out of an annoying writer's block. I dunno if I succeeded...well, read on.

Love, Life, and Weekends

"Gah! I thought I'd never get out of there!" 

"You exaggerate too much, Dai-chan."

"Of course I do. It's part of being me!"

Daisuke walked, practically skipping, humming to himself. Miyako walked beside him, shifting her backpack on her back and smiling in a way that only a student walking home from school on a Friday could smile. 

"Weekend, here I come!" Miyako pumped her fist in the air. "I am going to get some good shopping time in, and I'm going to rent a video, and I'm going to have ice cream, too! Maybe even all in the same day!"

"Hey!"

Daisuke and Miyako stopped walking, or rather, skipping along, turning to face the people coming towards them. They grinned as Takeru and Hikari finally made it to them, smiling back.

"I knew it was you guys. I could hear you from a mile away," Takeru said, smirking.

Daisuke swatted his arm and put it around Takeru's neck, grinning and marching down the sidewalk. "Let's go do something and have fun! Or something."

"Good idea, Dai," Takeru said, laughing.

Miyako and Hikari followed them, giggling to themselves about how childish the boys could get when they were looking the weekend in the face.

As they walked, a wind rushed by them. It took Takeru's hat off and carried it along back down the sidewalk. Takeru spun around, touching his head.

"Hey!"

He began running after it, and soon Daisuke followed, yelling, "Can't you tape it to your head or something? Geez, that's the fifth time this week!"

Takeru and Daisuke chased the hat around for awhile, until it flew against a wall and fell onto the floor long enough for Takeru to snatch it and hold it in his hand as he and Daisuke walked back to the girls.

"You really should tape it to your head," Miyako said, nodding sagely.

"You could start a fashion statement," Hikari added.

"Yeah, everyone's going to want to put tape on their heads when they see you, Takeru!" Daisuke chipped in, laughing.

Takeru mock-glared at the three of them. "Very funny."

They continued on down the sidewalk. Soon, they heard three voices talking a bit loudly and laughing. Daisuke recognized them and turned around to grin at the three walking, hand-in-hand, down the opposite sidewalk. 

Yamato, Taichi, and Sora walked down the other sidewalk, not seeming to have a care in the world, completely lost in their weekend-filled minds. They were discussing plans; it seemed as if they were planning a double date. Daisuke called over to them and they all turned to look at him and wave. They crossed the street and the four younger kids waited for them to catch up.

"Hey," Taichi said, smirking and waving the two hands he was holding in his. Yamato and Sora laughed, their hands waving in Tai's.

They all greeted each other and then walked down the sidewalk again, this time in a larger group. 

"Hey, Miya, we were just thinking, do you, Jyou, and Koushirou want to double date with Yamato and Sora and I, say, tomorrow night?" Taichi asked.

Miyako blushed and smiled. "That sounds great! I wanted to go out to the mall, movies, or to get ice cream anyways."

"We can do all three!" Taichi looked excited already. Miyako nodded fervently.

"It'll be so fun!"

Daisuke, Takeru, and Hikari laughed. They smiled at each other. When they had first heard that Taichi, Yamato, and Sora were a threesome, they hadn't been surprised at all. However, when they heard Miyako, Koushirou, and Jyou had followed their example, they'd been pretty shocked. The three had always seemed so quiet and reserved, and they hadn't expected them to do something like decide to be a threesome. 

"That reminds me," Takeru said, looking at Hikari and smirking. "I wanted to ask you to do something tomorrow night, too."

Hikari blushed and giggled. "Sure, Takeru-chan! What do you want to do?"

They began chatting away, discussing plans, and Daisuke smiled wistfully at the couples present. He sighed and glanced down at the floor. 

They finally reached their homes and separated, Hikari going to Takeru's house, Yamato, Sora, and Taichi going to Taichi's house, and Miyako heading straight to her family's store. He waved goodbye to them all and set off for his own house.

When he arrived, he sighed to himself, feeling a little lonely. He looked up at his front door, feeling for his house key in his pocket, and was surprised to see Ken sitting on the steps.

"What're you doing here?"

Ken smiled. "It's been a lonely day without you, Dai-chan. I wanted to see you."

  
Daisuke smiled back and pulled his key out of his pocket. "Well, move out of the way and I'll open the door, and then we can find a movie to watch or something."

Ken happily stood and let his boyfriend open the door, then followed him in. They leapt onto the couch and fought over the control. In a few minutes, Ken was resting his head on Daisuke's shoulder, Daisuke was playing with Ken's hair, and they were watching a sappy romance movie that, for once, neither minded watching at all.

As they watched the movie, Daisuke thought about life and love, and how you couldn't have one without the other. A life without love wasn't a life at all, and a love without life wasn't truly love at all. His love for Ken filled him with life, and Ken filled his life with love. He felt a warm feeling spread inside of him and snuggled closer to Ken, smelling his hair. He blinked.

"Hey, you changed your shampoo."

Ken blinked sleepily. "What? Oh, shampoo. Yeah, I ran out, and they didn't have any of my usual shampoo."

Daisuke inhaled deeply, memorizing this new scent the way he'd memorized the old one. He moved his head so his cheek rested on Ken's silky soft hair and he twined his fingers through Ken's. Ken lifted his head to nuzzle Daisuke's neck, then moved so he could kiss Daisuke's cheek as gently as he could while still touching him. Daisuke smiled dreamily and turned to plant a kiss on Ken's nose. Ken made a funny face and Daisuke laughed.

Daisuke's stomach grumbled, and he blushed slightly. "Uh...haven't eaten since lunch." He smiled sheepishly. 

Ken chuckled and gave him a gentle shove. "Well, go make some popcorn, then. I've got the oddest craving for popcorn all of a sudden."

Daisuke laughed, knowing how Ken could get sudden weird cravings for a multitude of things, and he got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Yeah, I could do that. It doesn't involve a stove."

Ken smirked. "I wouldn't let you near the stove."

Ken turned to the movie, but his attention was focused on the sounds of his boyfriend moving around in the kitchen and opening cupboards. 

Soon, Daisuke came back with the popcorn, and they snuggled down again, munching on the popcorn and occasionally feeding each other. Ken dropped another popcorn kernel into Daisuke's mouth and giggled when Daisuke's tongue accidentally-on-purpose brushed his fingers. 

They sat in silence for awhile, until Daisuke suddenly grabbed a handful of popcorn and threw it on Ken. 

"Hey!" 

Ken gave him a look, squinting his eyes and grinning, and then he grabbed a handful and tossed it at Daisuke. Daisuke turned away, laughing and holding his hands up in defense, and then grabbed the bowl away and threw more.

Ken finally ended up dumping the entire bowl over Daisuke's head and they had to go around picking all the popcorn up off the floor and the couch.

"I make you popcorn and you throw it all onto the floor," Daisuke said, shaking his head, but laughing.

"You started it!" Ken protested.

They made another bowl and, this time, ate all of it before they could give into any sudden urges to toss it at each other. 

Afterwards, they lay in each other's arms, watching the end of the movie. Daisuke sniffled - it was such a pretty ending - and Ken laughed.

"You're crying, Daisuke?"

"Come on, that was beautiful, you have to admit it."

"Yeah, it was a nice movie."

"Nice? Nice? What do you mean just 'nice'?!"

"You're just defending the fact that it made you cry."

"What's wrong with that?"

Ken grabbed the bowl and put it over Daisuke's head, though it was empty. Daisuke reached towards him and began tickling him, and Ken finally squirmed away, laughing so hard he was practically crying.

The front door opened.

"We're home!"

Mr. and Mrs. Motomiya blinked as they looked at their son, with a bowl over his head, half on top of his best friend, who was still giggling and by this time in tears, while the credits of the movie played, and a few popcorn kernels they had missed strewn about.

"Why do you have a bowl on your head?" Mrs. Motomiya asked.

"Um...I don't know how it got there," Daisuke said, and then laughed because what he'd said sounded so stupid. "Ken put it on me, ask him."

"I don't think I'd get a straight answer from him right now," Mrs. Motomiya replied, eyeing Ken, who was curled up and laughing into a pillow, trying to wipe his eyes.

Daisuke turned to look at his boyfriend and automatically cracked up.

His parents looked at each other, shrugged, and went off to their bedroom, not bothering to question any further, since they wouldn't be able to get a straight answer anyways.

Daisuke and Ken took the bowl to the sink, turned the TV off, and headed to Daisuke's room, so they could cuddle in peace and watch TV there. 

Daisuke nuzzled Ken as Ken drifted off to sleep in his arms, and sighed contentedly. 

Yes, Ken definitely filled him with all the life and love he could ever possibly want, and he wasn't intending to ever let it go.

~ ~ ~ ~  


A/N: I hope you aren't all choking on the fluff. I wanted to write a little friendship and Daiken, and I've always wanted to include Taiorato in a fic, though I have to admit that I've never even thought of Jyou-Miyako-Koushirou before...it's interesting. O.o' Anyways, please review!


End file.
